tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Ice-Capades" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
15:03 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (Samantha/Ryan: Outside the cabins) -- 15:03 * Ryan13 walks to the guys' cabin. 15:04 * Samantha| stops in front of Ryan. 15:04 <@Samantha|> Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy. :D 15:04 <@Ryan13> Hi? 15:04 <@Samantha|> Buddy. ^^ 15:04 <@Ryan13> Are you talking to me? 15:04 <@Samantha|> Yeah. 15:04 <@Samantha|> Me and you! 15:04 <@Samantha|> Pals! 15:04 * Ryan13 rolls eyes. 15:04 <@Ryan13> What DO you want, Samantha? 15:04 <@Samantha|> Oh, I see you want to get right to the point. 15:04 <@Samantha|> Well, I've come here with an offer that you cannot possibly refuse. 15:05 <@Samantha|> And by that I mean an alliance. 15:05 <@Samantha|> What do you say?! :D 15:05 <@Ryan13> Um, absolutely not. 15:05 <@Samantha|> :o 15:05 <@Ryan13> Why would I want to have an alliance with you? 15:05 <@Samantha|> Think about it. You need the extra vote, everyone here hates you and if I get invincibility, it's you that's going home. 15:05 <@Ryan13> :o 15:05 <@Ryan13> Wh-I... 15:06 <@Ryan13> Who are you trying to get off? 15:06 <@Samantha|> None of your business. >.> 15:06 <@Samantha|> At least not right now. 15:06 <@Ryan13> Then no alliance. 15:06 <@Samantha|> UGH. 15:06 <@Samantha|> Fine. 15:06 <@Samantha|> Ethan. >.> 15:06 <@Ryan13> Fine. 15:06 <@Ryan13> I'm in. 15:07 <@Samantha|> I thought you'd say that. ;) *walks away* 15:07 <@ChrisMcLean> -- (Ethan/Ryan: Guys' cabin) -- 15:07 * Ryan13 walks into guys' cabin. 15:08 <@Ethan13> Pssst, Ryan! 15:08 <@Ryan13> Um, yeah? 15:09 <@Ethan13> I'm trying to team up to get Trixie voted out. 15:09 <@Ethan13> You in? 15:09 <@Ryan13> ... uh. 15:09 <@Ryan13> No, not really. 15:09 <@Ethan13> Please! 15:09 <@Ethan13> I know I cheated on Vanessa, but it's actually not like that. 15:09 <@Ethan13> It happened like this... :s 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes back to Day 6, where Ethan is sleeping in the guys' cabin* 15:09 * Ethan13 snores. 15:09 * Trixie- slowly enters the cabin. 15:10 * Trixie- smirks and sneaks herself into Ethan's bed. 15:10 * Trixie- giggles. 15:10 <@Ethan13> *murmurs* Vanessa... 15:10 <+Trixie-> Who's Vanessa? 15:10 * Trixie- gives Ethan a peck on the lips. 15:10 <@Ethan13> AHHHHHHHHH. :| 15:10 <@Ethan13> AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! 15:10 <+Trixie-> :| 15:11 * Ethan13 flails arms. 15:11 * Trixie- scurries out. 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes back* 15:11 <@Ryan13> ... right. 15:11 <@Ethan13> So, you'll help me vote off Trixie, then? 15:11 <@Ryan13> Hm, okay. 15:11 Ethan|722 @pool-96-245-105-107.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 15:11 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Ethan|722 by Samantha| 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> -- (Trixie/Ryan: Main lodge) -- 15:11 * Ryan13 walks into main lodge. 15:11 <+Trixie-> Hey, Ryan. :) 15:12 <+Trixie-> What's up? ^^ 15:12 * Ryan13 raises eyebrow. 15:12 <@Ryan13> Hi? 15:12 <+Trixie-> You know, I was thinking about stuff last night. 15:12 <@Ryan13> Oh, let me guess. 15:12 <@Ryan13> You want an alliance with me. 15:12 <@Ryan13> To vote off...? 15:12 <+Trixie-> ... Brandon. >.> 15:13 <@Ryan13> Brandon?! 15:13 <+Trixie-> He's way too nice! :@ And did you see him in the seagull challenge?! 15:13 <@Ryan13> But he's not even DOING anything. 15:13 <+Trixie-> Ugh. 15:13 <+Trixie-> You're annoying. 15:14 <+Trixie-> Fine, if you won't vote off Brandon... 15:14 <+Trixie-> At least help me get rid of Samantha. 15:14 <+Trixie-> >.> 15:14 <@Ryan13> ... hm. 15:14 <@Ryan13> I can work with that. :D 15:14 Ethan|722 has changed nick to Ethan| 15:14 <@Ryan13> I'm in. ;) 15:14 <+Trixie-> Alright. c: *skips off* 15:14 <@Ryan13> (conf) So, Ethan wants to vote off Trixie, Trixie wants to vote off Samantha, and Samantha wants to vote off Ethan... basically, I'm TOTALLY in the clear! As long as they don't found I'm allied with them... heh-heh... :3 15:14 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 15:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, competitors! 15:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Time for your next challenge! 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, and welcome to the final six, even though SOME OF YOU... *looks at Brandon and Vanessa* ... didn't exactly get here on your own. 15:15 <+Vanessa|> Don't even start with me, McLean. I am so not in the mood right now. 15:15 * Ethan| sighs. 15:15 <@Samantha|> Cranky much? >.> 15:15 * Vanessa| glares at Samantha. 15:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyway. 15:16 <@ChrisMcLean> The challenge today is a creative one, for all you artsy art-lovers... :3 15:16 * Brandon| pats Vanessa. :c 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> For your next challenge, you must build an ice sculpture. 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Could be of anything, but it HAS to be beautiful, just like me. 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, and speaking of me... 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> No building Chris McLean ice sculptures, you suck-ups. :@ 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> The last time that happened, in our art challenge back in Total Drama School, Terry made my nose WAY too big. :@ 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Every contestant needs to build their OWN sculpture. But, since there's a limited supply of ice, trucks carrying boxes of ice will be arriving every ten minutes. 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Which means you'll need to keep going back and picking up boxes. 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> OR you could get someone to do it for you, but then they'll have less time to work on their sculpture! 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> So, it's really up to you. 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> At the end of this challenge, one player will win invincibility and another will win a very SPECIAL prize. ;) 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> So, get your ice and feel free to pair up if you WANT... regardless, there needs to be six ice sculptures created by the end of this challenge, one per player. 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> GO!! 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TRUCK -- 15:20 * Ryan13 picks up ice box. 15:20 <@Ryan13> Owww... ow... 15:21 * Vanessa| picks up another ice box and runs back to the challenge site. 15:22 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) I'm not really a sculptor, or a visual artist. My artistic talents fall into the field of dance. But after last night's sordid revelations, I think I'm inspired enough to do a special sculpture of my own... >.> 15:21 <@Samantha|> Isn't this a little too heavy? 15:21 <@Samantha|> :-/ 15:21 * Brandon| runs to get an ice box and hustles back. 15:21 * Trixie- tries to pick up a box and breaks a nail. 15:21 <+Trixie-> Agh! 15:21 * Ethan| picks up TWO ice boxes. 15:21 <@Ethan|> That'll do. 15:21 * Samantha| tries to pick up a box, but can't. :-/ 15:21 * Ethan| runs back to challenge site. 15:22 * Trixie- instead pushes the box. 15:22 * Ryan13 starts walking back. 15:22 <@Samantha|> :o 15:22 <@Samantha|> RYAN! 15:22 <@Ryan13> Ugh! 15:22 <@Ryan13> What? >.> 15:22 <@Samantha|> I need your help. :D 15:22 <@Ryan13> :| 15:22 <@Ryan13> Oh, no. 15:22 <@Ryan13> I am NOT carrying those for you. 15:22 <@Samantha|> Could you just carry an ice box...? 15:22 <@Samantha|> Over there? :p 15:22 * Ryan13 sighs. 15:22 <@Samantha|> PLEASE. >.> 15:22 <@Ryan13> Fine. :@ 15:22 * Trixie- pants. 15:22 <+Trixie-> So much work, o-m-g. 15:22 <+Brandon|> *makes it back to the challenge site and looks back at Trixie* Do you... err... need help? :s 15:23 <+Trixie-> No, Brandon, you little-- I mean. 15:23 <+Trixie-> Wow, Brandon, could you? 15:23 <+Trixie-> I'm already, like, halfway there. 15:23 <+Trixie-> That would be SO NICE. 15:23 <+Brandon|> Of course. ^^ *hustles back to help Trixie* 15:23 <+Trixie-> Because you're just SO NICE. 15:23 <@Ryan13> >.> 15:23 <+Vanessa|> *walks up to Ryan* Need a hand? :| 15:23 <@Ryan13> Oh! 15:23 <@Ryan13> Sure, that'd be great. 15:23 <@Ryan13> :D 15:23 * Vanessa| grabs one of Ryan's boxes. 15:23 <@Samantha|> Could we hurry it up? >.> @Ryan 15:23 <@Ryan13> FINE. Whatever! @Samantha 15:23 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ETHAN/SAMANTHA (Arts and crafts center) -- 15:24 <@Ethan|> Something beautiful... 15:24 <@Ethan|> Someeeeeeeeeethiiiiing beautifuuuul... 15:24 <@Ethan|> I got it! 15:24 <@Samantha|> *pops in* Like your kiss with Trixie! 15:24 <@Ethan|> Don't you have an orphan to laugh at? :@ 15:24 <@Samantha|> Not unless your family disowns you. :-/ 15:25 <@Ethan|> Hm. 15:25 <@Ethan|> Samantha... 15:25 <@Ethan|> You're sort of a girl, right? 15:25 <@Samantha|> ... 15:25 <@Ethan|> :p 15:25 <@Samantha|> SORT OF? 15:25 <@Ethan|> I mean! 15:25 <@Samantha|> I'm more of a girl than you'll ever be a man. >.> 15:25 <@Ethan|> A full woman! 15:25 <@Ethan|> :| 15:25 <@Ethan|> >.. 15:25 <@Ethan|> *>.> 15:25 <@Ethan|> Anyway. 15:25 <@Ethan|> What do girls like most? 15:26 <@Samantha|> Do you really think I'm going to tell you after you've insulted me? :@ 15:26 * Ethan| sigh. 15:26 <@Ethan|> Fine. 15:26 <@Ethan|> I'll just go ask Trixie instead. ;) 15:27 <@Samantha|> I'm sure you're used to doing that by now. 15:27 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TRIXIE/BRANDON (Outside the cabins) -- 15:27 <+Trixie-> Yeah, just set it right there. 15:27 * Trixie- cools off. 15:27 <+Brandon|> Not... *winces* ... a problem. 15:27 * Brandon| sets the box down. 15:28 <+Trixie-> Ugh, it's SO hot out here, isn't it? 15:28 * Trixie- adjusts her shirt's straps. 15:28 <+Brandon|> Yeah... I sweat easily, it's horrible. I get your feels. 15:28 <+Trixie-> (under her breathe) Ew. 15:29 <+Brandon|> What was that? 15:29 <+Brandon|> :p 15:29 <+Trixie-> Haha, nothing! 15:29 * Trixie- giggles. 15:29 <+Brandon|> Oh. 15:29 <+Brandon|> ... Cool, so... ^_^ 15:29 <+Trixie-> Anywaaaaaaaaaay. 15:29 <+Trixie-> I was thinking. 15:29 <+Brandon|> Good luck to y-- 15:29 <+Brandon|> Thinking? 15:29 <+Trixie-> Yeah. 15:29 <+Trixie-> You're like... 15:30 <+Trixie-> One of the best contestants left at challenges! 15:30 <+Trixie-> You're totes strong, super nice... 15:30 <+Brandon|> ... *laughs* :| The best? Oh, no, I think not. :p 15:30 <+Trixie-> Oh, you definitely are. ;) 15:30 <+Trixie-> But everyone else sees that too. 15:30 <+Trixie-> And... 15:30 * Trixie- leans in. 15:30 <+Trixie-> I heard Samantha was thinking of voting you off. 15:30 <+Trixie-> :-/ 15:31 <+Brandon|> Really? :s Wow... That doesn't surprise me. 15:31 <+Brandon|> Not one bit. :c 15:31 <+Trixie-> I know. 15:31 <+Trixie-> And you just got here! 15:31 <+Brandon|> Riiiiight. 15:31 <+Brandon|> Are you... getting at something? 15:31 <+Brandon|> *clenches fists a bit* 15:31 <+Trixie-> I was just wondering if I helped get her off your back, if you'd return the favor later on. 15:31 <+Trixie-> ;) 15:32 <+Brandon|> What does.... "return the favor mean"? :s 15:32 <+Brandon|> I mean, I'm all for getting rid of her, but... 15:32 <+Brandon|> ... I'm not an idiot at the same time. :p 15:32 <+Trixie-> Y'know, I help you get Samantha off, you help me get someone else off. 15:32 <+Trixie-> Just think about it. 15:32 <+Trixie-> ;) 15:33 <@ChrisMcLean> -- VANESSA/RYAN (Chef's fridge) -- 15:33 * Ryan13 pushes ice box in. 15:33 <@Ryan13> Ugh. <.< 15:33 <+Vanessa|> That should just about do it for the ice supply I need. 15:33 <@Ryan13> *sarcastically* Great. 15:33 <@Ryan13> Hey, we should talk, Vanessa! :D 15:33 <+Vanessa|> What's wrong? :| 15:34 <@Ryan13> Nothing. 15:34 <@Ryan13> In fact, what I'm about to tell you is just RIGHT. 15:34 <@Ryan13> Samantha tried forming an alliance with to vote off Ethan. 15:34 <+Vanessa|> Oh... 15:34 <@Ryan13> And, since I know he was majorly unfaithful to you... 15:34 <+Vanessa|> ... 15:34 <@Ryan13> I was wondering if you'd be in. 15:34 <@Ryan13> On the flipside, Trixie DID try to convince me to vote off SAMANTHA... and Ethan's gunning for Trixie. 15:34 <@Ryan13> What do you say? ;) 15:35 <+Vanessa|> :S 15:35 <+Vanessa|> Well. 15:35 <+Vanessa|> I was hoping to talk to Ethan first before making any rash decisions. 15:35 <@Ryan13> Talk to him about... 15:35 <@Ryan13> OH. 15:35 <@Ryan13> Right! 15:35 <@Ryan13> The kiss. 15:35 <+Vanessa|> And I have been wanting Samantha to go for quite some time now. 15:35 <+Vanessa|> So... I just don't know. Not yet anyway. 15:35 <@Ryan13> Well, as much as I want that little twerp off, HIS side of the story did prove to be very interesting. 15:35 <+Vanessa|> Hm? What did he say? 15:36 <@Ryan13> Trixie kissed him in his sleep. 15:36 <+Vanessa|> Huh? 15:36 <@Ryan13> And apparently, Samantha saw, since... 15:36 <@Ryan13> She's always just there when people are kissing. >.> 15:36 <+Vanessa|> You mean she just... snuck in there and KISSED him? 15:36 <+Vanessa|> While he was SLEEPING?! 15:36 <@Ryan13> It's Trixie. Are you really surprised? 15:37 <+Vanessa|> ... actually no, not really. 15:37 <+Vanessa|> But WOW. 15:37 <@Ryan13> Look, I don't really LOVE Ethan, but he's not a liar, I know that for sure. 15:37 <+Vanessa|> Yeah. I'll definitely talk to him. 15:37 <+Vanessa|> But Trixie... grrrr... :@ 15:38 <@Ryan13> You do that. And tonight, we can vote off Trixie. Or Sam. Or... anyone else. Just not me. :3 15:38 <@ChrisMcLean> -- JUDGING -- 15:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, campers! 15:38 <@ChrisMcLean> It's time to judge your sculptures. 15:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Up first... it's ETHAN. 15:38 <@Ethan|> Right! 15:39 * Ethan| slowly pulls off cover. 15:39 <@Ethan|> I call it..................... 15:39 <@Ethan|> Vanessa.... 2! 15:39 * Ethan| presents ice sculpture of Vanessa. 15:39 <+Vanessa|> :| 15:39 <+Vanessa|> ... 15:39 <@Ryan13> I call it, Creepy Ex-Boyfriend Statue. 15:39 * Vanessa| turns away and blushes. 15:39 <@Samantha|> WOW, her nose is just as deformed as it is in real life. xD 15:39 <@Ryan13> >.> @Samantha 15:40 <@Ethan|> Hey! :( 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Say what you want, Sam, but this statue is... 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Pretty spot-on. 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice work, Ethan. 15:40 <@Ethan|> :D 15:40 <@Samantha|> <.< 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Brandon? What have you got for us? 15:40 <+Brandon|> Me? 15:40 <+Brandon|> Uhm... 15:40 <+Brandon|> Well.. 15:40 <+Brandon|> I have this... 15:41 * Brandon| pulls off his own cover to reveal an untouched block of ice. 15:41 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 15:41 <@Ryan13> :| 15:41 <@Ethan|> :| 15:41 <@Samantha|> Embarrassing. :-/ 15:41 <+Brandon|> Okay, I know what it looks like, but hear me out.... 15:41 <+Brandon|> Beauty goes farther THAN PHYSICAL embodiments. 15:42 <+Brandon|> Beauty... 15:42 <+Brandon|> Beauty is... 15:42 <+Brandon|> Beauty is..... is within. <3 15:42 <@Ethan|> Uh, dude. 15:42 <+Vanessa|> Oh, I get it!... I think? 15:42 <@Ethan|> I don't think ice has a "within". O.o 15:42 <+Brandon|> It DOES have a within! 15:42 * ChrisMcLean knocks on sculpture. 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Huh. 15:42 <+Brandon|> You just... you just have to believe! Everything has a within. ^^ 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, nice symbolism. 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> I guess. 15:42 <+Brandon|> Thanks. ^_^ 15:42 <@Ryan13> (conf) That was so cheesy, he should've just made the sculpture out of cheddar! I knew my sculpture would win Chris over and earn immunity. :D 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan, you're up. 15:43 <@Ryan13> I present to you... 15:43 <@Ryan13> Me! 15:43 * Ryan13 pulls off cover to reveal another untouched block of ice. 15:43 <@Ryan13> ... 15:43 <@Ryan13> WHAT?! 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> That doesn't look like you. 15:43 <@Ryan13> This is IMPOSSIBLE! 15:43 <+Vanessa|> ......... 15:43 <@Ryan13> I totally sculpted my own! 15:44 <@Samantha|> Whoops. xD 15:44 <@Samantha|> Someone must have swapped then. :-/ 15:44 <@Ryan13> :o 15:44 <@Ryan13> YOU. :@ 15:44 <@Ryan13> That is SO cheating. >.> 15:44 <+Trixie-> Samantha is totes rude. 15:44 <@Samantha|> That's YOUR opinion. <.< 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, Ryan, looks like Samantha pulled the curtain over YOU. Heh-heh! Nice. xD 15:45 <+Brandon|> (conf) *laughing out of control* 15:45 <@Ryan13> (conf) *sigh* Jerk. :@ 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Next, we've got Vanessa's. 15:45 <+Vanessa|> Well Chris, since I've been recently heartbroken, I figure I'd make my sculpture reflect that. 15:45 <+Vanessa|> *removes the sheet off her statue to reveal a giant ice heart split in two* 15:45 <@Ethan|> :-/ 15:45 <@Ethan|> That's cold, Ness. 15:45 <@Samantha|> *pretends to wipe a tear* 15:46 <@Ethan|> D: 15:46 <+Brandon|> :( 15:46 <+Trixie-> (under her breath) Drama queen. >.> 15:46 <+Vanessa|> It accurately captures my feelings! 15:46 <@Ryan13> Well, I like it. 15:46 <+Vanessa|> Thank you, Ryan. 15:46 <@Ryan13> Vanessa should win invincibility. 15:46 <@Ryan13> If not me. 15:46 <@Ryan13> Because, you know, mine was better. 15:46 <@Ryan13> >.> 15:46 <@Ryan13> But still. 15:46 <@Samantha|> Hey, guys. 15:46 <@Samantha|> Remember when Ryan hated Vanessa? 15:46 <@Samantha|> xD 15:47 <@Ryan13> Remember when you were semi-LIKED, you vapid cheerleader REJECT? :@ 15:47 <@Samantha|> That has never happen because I've always been COMPLETELY LIKED. 15:47 <@Samantha|> >.> 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> I like Vanessa's. 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> But will Trixie's be better? 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's see... 15:47 <+Trixie-> So, like, I wasn't sure what counted as "beautiful," but then I was like, wait, duh! 15:47 * Trixie- unveils an ice sculpture of herself leaning forward, with one leg kicked back, blowing a kiss, and winking in Brandon's general direction. 15:48 <+Brandon|> :| 15:48 <+Trixie-> It's totes perf. *giggles* 15:48 <@Ryan13> Classy. 15:48 <@Samantha|> I thought this was a kids' show. 15:48 <+Vanessa|> Oh my lord. *covers eyes out of embarassment for Trixie* 15:48 <+Trixie-> (conf) So, like, I do my own makeup all the time, and making ice sculptures is totally like the same thing. Except instead of making me look pretty, it's making ALL of me look pretty! :3 15:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 15:48 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm, uh... :$ 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Trixie, yours is... 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhhh... :s 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Moving on! 15:49 <+Trixie-> What?! :@ 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Last... 15:49 <@Ryan13> And definitely least. 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> We have Samantha! 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Show us what you've got! 15:49 <@Samantha|> Well. 15:49 <@Samantha|> At first I wasn't sure what to do... 15:49 <@Samantha|> But then, it all came really quickly. :D 15:49 * Samantha| unveils a statue of Ethan and Trixie kissing. 15:50 <@Samantha|> Like it? ^^ 15:50 <@Ryan13> :-O 15:50 <+Brandon|> :-O 15:50 <+Vanessa|> :-O 15:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Ooooooooooh, that's colder than ICE, bro! 15:50 <@ChrisMcLean> But dramatic nonetheless. 15:50 <@ChrisMcLean> And, like Ethan's, it captures the details perfectly. xD 15:50 <@Samantha|> I tried. 15:50 <+Trixie-> My butt is NOT that big. 15:51 <+Vanessa|> UGH. Are you, like, just trying to rub it in my face or something, Samantha?! :@ 15:51 <@Samantha|> Not as much as Trixie rubbed it in your boyfriend's face. :p 15:51 <@Ethan|> :-O 15:51 <@Ethan|> :$ 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> OKAY. 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Moving on! 15:51 <+Brandon|> Ouch. :| 15:51 <+Vanessa|> I... *runs off sobbing* 15:51 <+Trixie-> Have a little class, Samantha. >.> *adjusts top* 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> I think it's obvious that today's invincibility winner is... 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> ETHAN! 15:51 <@Ethan|> WOO-HOO! 15:51 <@Ethan|> :D 15:51 <+Trixie-> Ugh! 15:51 * Ryan13 claps annoyedly. 15:51 <@Ethan|> In your face, MANtha! 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> And, the winner of the prize is... 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> SAMANTHA!! 15:52 <@Ethan|> .... 15:52 <@Samantha|> YES! :D 15:52 <@Ethan|> WHAT?! 15:52 <@Ryan13> Ugh. 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> I'll see you all at the campfire ceremony. 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Make sure to cast in your votes!! 15:52 <+Brandon|> Wait, what's the Prize? 15:52 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 15:52 * Trixie- rolls her eyes. 15:53 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) I can't believe Samantha AND Trixie would stoop that low. Normally I'm not one to get embroiled in petty high school-type drama, but when you start messing with my love life, you've crossed the line of no return. :@ 15:53 <@Ryan13> (conf) I vote for Trixie! >.> 15:54 <@Ethan|> (CONF) Bye, Samantha! 15:54 <@Samantha|> (conf) *laughs* 15:54 <+Trixie-> (conf) Later, loser. 15:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, and votes are in! 15:55 <@ChrisMcLean> BUT. 15:55 <@ChrisMcLean> They won't be counting tonight. xD 15:55 <@Ryan13> What?! 15:55 <+Trixie-> ... what 15:55 <+Brandon|> ... You're joking. 15:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Samantha's prize is to pick the loser. 15:55 <@ChrisMcLean> And therefore, she gets to eliminate ONE PERSON on the island! 15:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Except ETHAN. 15:55 <@ChrisMcLean> 'CAUSE HE'S IMMUNE. 15:55 <+Vanessa|> ... 15:55 <@Ryan13> :o 15:55 <@Samantha|> *laughs* 15:55 <+Brandon|> Oh, my... 15:55 <@Samantha|> Well. 15:55 <@Ethan|> O.O'''' 15:55 <@Samantha|> This was a pretty had choice. :-/ 15:55 <@Samantha|> But ultimately... 15:56 <@Samantha|> It came down to Vanessa and Ryan. 15:56 <@Ethan|> :|''' 15:56 <@Ryan13> What?! 15:56 <@Ryan13> :@ 15:56 <@Samantha|> And since nobody likes Ryan anyways... 15:56 <@Samantha|> VANESSA, YOU'RE OUT. :@ 15:56 <@Ryan13> :o 15:56 <+Vanessa|> But...! 15:56 <+Trixie-> :-O 15:56 <@Ryan13> This is SO not fair! 15:56 <@Ethan|> O.O 15:56 <@Samantha|> Have fun in Loserville, LOSER. >.> 15:56 <+Brandon|> ... WHAT!? NO!!! 15:56 <@Ethan|> NO!!!! 15:56 <+Vanessa|> *sighs and stands up* Alright. 15:56 <@Ethan|> Vanessa, wait! 15:57 * Ethan| reaches into pocket. 15:57 <+Vanessa|> Hm? 15:57 <@Ethan|> When you left last time, you forgot your scrunchy. 15:57 <@Ethan|> I've been saving it all this time. 15:57 <@Ethan|> :$ 15:57 <@Ethan|> Listen. 15:57 <@Ethan|> I really do like you, Ness. 15:57 <@Ethan|> And... I can't be happy without you. 15:58 <@Ethan|> Please... 15:58 <@Ethan|> Give me another chance? 15:58 <@Ethan|> D: 15:58 * Ethan| hands scrunchy. 15:58 * Ryan13 gags. 15:58 <+Vanessa|> ... *smiles* Thanks, Ethan. I like you too, and hopefully we can talk things through when we're together again. 15:58 <+Vanessa|> *hugs Ryan* Believe it or not, I'll miss you too. 15:58 <@Ryan13> :| 15:58 <@Ryan13> :$ 15:58 <@Ryan13> Oh. 15:58 <@Ryan13> Uhhh, okay. 15:58 <@Ryan13> Well, seeya! 15:58 <@Ryan13> I'll... m-m-m-m... 15:58 <@Ryan13> M-m-m-m... 15:58 <@Ryan13> M-m-m-m-MISS. 15:58 <@Ryan13> You. :| 15:58 <+Vanessa|> Kick Samantha's butt for me! 15:59 <@Ethan|> :| 15:59 <@Ryan13> And I'll do that. Heh-heh. :D 15:59 <+Vanessa|> Aw. <3 15:59 <@Samantha|> Alright, can she go already?! :@ 15:59 <@Samantha|> She got eliminated! 15:59 <+Vanessa|> *kisses Ethan's cheek* 15:59 <+Vanessa|> Okay, I'm ready. 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> -- FLUSH OF SHAME -- 15:59 <@Ethan|> Bye, Ness. :( 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> And bye-bye goes last season's winner! 15:59 * Ryan13 waves at Vanessa. 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> *flushes* 15:59 * Brandon| waves at Vanessa also. 15:59 <+Vanessa|> Good luuuUUUUUUUUUCK...! 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> And now, with Vanessa gone, we're down to SIX! 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be the next camper voted off Total Drama? 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> And who will claim the million dollars? 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, right here on... 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL! 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> HEROES VS. VILLAINS!! 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- I I I